status update
by solitaryloner
Summary: this is not a story, this is a status update for people who think I have died. if you report this I'll be kinda annoyed tbh so ya please don't report this since it's for people to read and take note, ITS IMPORTANT. (no, i'm not coming off hiatus, but just read please if you ever liked my work and still wanna read my work). Used LenKu in character tags for visibility.


Okay so hi, and before I start I'd like to dash your hopes because this is NOT a brand new story. Because this account is still on hiatus, is permanently gone and trust me if there was a way for me to delete this account, I would delete it. But apparently since some people miss me and can't seem to figure out if I'm actually alive or not, read on below.

So here's a super long **STATUS UPDATE** for people who thought I died, because I'm **STILL** receiving reviews about 'update plz' and PMs in this account (I know I said you can PM me in this account but tbh I don't check this at all lol). I'm not very sure if I actually want to redirect people to my new account, I'm 100% sure that most of you already know my new account anyway, but if you need any help **my new account username is written in the second chapter of one of my stories**. I'll leave you to figure out which story it is.

Also, since I have _so much more reach_ and audience here compared to my new account, I'd just like to shamelessly self-promote a little. It will be split into little sections below.

* * *

 **TUMBLR PAGE YAY**

I've done up a tumblr page for my current fanfictions (ok tbh I'm in the midst of doing it but it will be up and running soon), it will include character profiles etc etc and backstories, info about each character/side character that will probably never show up in the main story. I'm doing all this because of a variety of reasons:

1\. As you all know, my stories are excessively long and complicated (at least the later ones are) and I need to write everything down somewhere to keep track of my writing, otherwise I'll forget a few details and suddenly you'll see plot holes everywhere

2\. I thought it might be interesting to throw around plot bunnies and ideas in a private blog, so I can write them there and consider finishing them and making them full stories in the future. A much better alternative to posting 40 incomplete ideas on this website, tbh.

3\. I like to see my characters growing. Also I'm fussy about being orderly and stuff so I like to organise my characters and worlds, and provide lots of details. Taking note of all these will help, and I prefer typing and I don't want to keep everything in my laptop so...tumblr it is.

4\. It's like a secret sneak peek at my upcoming stories or at information you probably never knew about characters, how cool is that? Imagine something like pottermore, but without like the cool effects because I'm a writer, not a coder. My blog will be extremely basic.

5\. You can ask me questions there or submit stuff, I can't promise I will check everyday but I will try to be as active as possible there. If I have already written everything I can write about my ongoing stories though don't expect too many updates on the tumblr, since it's mostly like a few sneak peeks and extra information. **My tumblr** **is not used for my actual stories** , just extra info ok! Stories are still updated on this site.

6\. Search 'imsoenchanting' with the normal tumblr url behind for my blog. PM me at my current account if you want the password to access because the blog is password protected. anonymous asks and submissions are open there so once you know the password you can ask away, even if you want to be on anon.

* * *

 **FACEBOOK PAGE**

1\. I used to have a facebook page for this account. It's dead with no promise of resurrection, like not ever. HOWEVER, I do have another facebook page now. Search my current username on Facebook and you can probably find it.

2\. It's just another platform to talk to me on if you're more active on Facebook. My solitaryloner facebook page was actually linked to my spam personal account, so I didn't check often. My new FB page is linked to my current FB account so yeah, I'll be more active there than on my old FB page I guess.

3\. I might occasionally post like, events or stuff? If I do have events it'll just be a like "SPAM ME W YOUR REQUESTS AND I WILL MAKE THEM COME TRUE" kind of thing (since I don't take requests on my new account) but yeah, only on facebook, I won't post when I'm willing to accept requests on FF or on tumblr so follow if you like, want me to write for you.

4\. I will do your creative writing homework for you lol I'm not even kidding but you need to contact me on Facebook and you will owe me something, like a drawing or gushing over my work or idk something, I don't work for free. (I'm doing this because my friends ask me to write for them sometimes and there is a SURPRISING amount of people who are looking for ghostwriters or just...want someone to do their homework. I like writing. I don't mind).

* * *

 **Y U NO UPDATE (on my new account, not on this because solitaryloner is dead I'm sorry)**

1\. Because no one is reviewing. I'm gonna be very frank with you all, when I have silent readers it is SUPER frustrating, trust me. I'm getting all these views but do I actually get reviews? Nope. I mean, yeah I write for the enjoyment but it's kinda boring to just keep writing to... _nothing_ , you know. As an author, I really like validation and praise or criticism, I don't want to write on a public domain like FF and get silence.

2\. I like it when people PM me! Or just say stuff in reviews about my story! Like constructive stuff ok, not the "update or u will die" nonsense I had to tolerate in this account. Like Zhane17, I am making a **special mention** here because she is such a lovely reviewer, she comments all the time on my work and I look forward to reading what she has to say she comments so regularly. Oh **Shirai Hisashi** (i'm not sure if it's misspelled but you know who you are), she's such a sweetheart and she really makes an effort to talk to me though I take weeks to reply, I really appreciate that.

3\. Essentially just talk to me, be nice and friendly and polite and I will talk to you and, if you're polite enough, I will give you very personalised feedback as to how you can improve your writing (if you think I'm good enough to teach you, of course). Also, I feel happy when people **interact** with me through either PM or review, so yeah. I update when I'm happy. Keep the messages coming, PM or comment doesn't matter to me but I love it when I'm spoken to so I can reply and all, don't be afraid!

* * *

 **PLAGIARISM**

1\. This is not funny. Wattpad has become this platform for people to plagiarise (aka copy) my work WORD FOR LITERAL WORD, even including my author's notes at times. THIS IS NOT FUNNY and this is NOT a mark of respect or idolisation! I know the saying is "imitation is the highest form of flattery" - not when you are **not** acknowledging the original source, **not** acknowledging the effort or time I spent writing the story, and just claiming the work as your own.

2\. Call me petty but I actually find it extremely offensive when someone reposts my work as their own and they actually get complimented on it like hello get a life you didn't even write that, I DID. You don't deserve **any** of the praise you're getting. IT MAKES ME REALLY SAD.

3\. So please contact me ASAP if you see anyone copying my work, I will really deal with it and I would love it if other people told them to stop their nonsense as well. I don't really have a presence on Wattpad because I don't really like the format there, so I have to ask other people to look out for me as well!

* * *

End of status update. Anything else, do pop over to my main account to PM me and I will try to reply asap, or you can contact me at tumblr or facebook as well.

Please don't report this though, it's a pretty important update. I know it's violating content guidelines but hey, I'm not going to write a short story here just so I can write this lengthy author's note - though if you're really such a stickler for the rules, just review saying that I'm violating and I'll do some stupid short story and stick it at the start of the chapter lol.

* * *

Doing this here because you're a guest reviewer so I can't PM you and luckily, I saw this review notification in my spam folder.

Huhmina - I'm not very sure if you're asking about views per _review_ or views per _story_ or reviews per story or what exactly I am so confused but I will just give you all the stats I have.

 **Views per review** : Not entirely sure what this is because I don't think I have stats for this.

 **Reviews per story/chapter** : Back when I was extremely active (we're talking about 2011-2013) or so, I was getting around 8-15 reviews per chapter on average depending on the popularity of the story and frequency of updates. I normally expected to hit 100 reviews within around 8 chapters or less? As I updated less and less it dwindled, but around 6 reviews per chapter was still a norm. After I went on semihiatus and came back around...2015/2016, it dropped a lot. I'm not surprised, there seems to be fewer people reading LenKu nowadays, but it was quite drastic, I would be surprised to receive even 3 reviews on a chapter tbh. But I don't update that often so I got nothing to complain about.

 **Views per story/chapter:** On the other hand, I'm not gonna give a specific number since my stories have been here for years so they've been viewed quite a bit but every story has views at around 1k plus to 2k per month. EVEN NOW, when I'm on hiatus and haven't updated in adhbadksjadjk years, I still have 4373 views and 1083 visitors to my profile for June...and we're not even at the end of the month yet.

If you're asking about my new account though, that has a lot less publicity. But I think some of my stories have hit around 300 or 400 plus views monthly.


End file.
